Stuck in the Storm
by Rocket2Jupiter
Summary: Max takes a short trip to Savannah Georiga. While she's there she runs into a fimilar someone.   I know I suck at summarys! R&R! *FAX* rated T cause Im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first story :) Hopefully it doesnt turn out to be an epic fail! Oh, and this takes place after Fang leaves. Eh, I guess I should do the disclaimer... **

**I sadly do not own any of the MR characters JP does...**

chapter 1: (Max POV)

I walked down the streets of a small town in Georgia. My flock was back home in Arizona with my mom and Ella. I'd asked them all to come with me to see the new vacation house the government had gotten for us, but they all agreed that I should go by myself so I could have a break alone and destress. Ha as if. I honestly don't think its possible for me not to be stressed or worried about something. Who could blame me though?

The past two months had been the most stressful with saving the world and all. But now that we had done that we didnt have to worry about whitecoats, evil schools, or Itex.

I found the house easily. Nudge had pulled up a picture of it on the internet back home. I walked inside. I'd have to go buy some clothes and food later with my Max card. I took a quick look around the house. There were three bed rooms two full bath rooms and one half bath. One with a queen sized bed. The others had bunk beds in the them. I smiled. 'This will work perfectly... I get my own room. Iggy and Gazzy can share. And so can Nudge and Angel.' I thought as I walked down to the living room.

Your probably wondering about what happened to Dylan, right? Well he finally got over me and fell in love with a beautiful blonde modle. They ran away together and we haven't seen him since... Yeah, right. Like that would happen. We ditched Dylan in the woods back in Washington a couple months ago. I dont really know what happened to him... Maybe he got eaten by some vampires or something. I hear Washingtons flooded with em'.

I made my way to the kitchen. It was a nice size and everything looked brand new. I knew right away Iggy would love it. Did I forget to mention he got his sight back? He developed a new power soon after Fang left us. Anyone know what bio manipulation is? Basiclly its the power to heal things. Or to even make things sick. So he was able to give himself his sight back. If you want to know more about it... Look it up. I dont feel like going into all the details.

As I walked around the kitchen I noticed dirty dishes in the sink. I paused. We had never been here before... So someone had to have been here. I'd already been through the entire house. I headed outside to look around back. There was a seperate garage. I walked towards it. I could already hear something inside. I slowly cracked the door to peek inside. There was someone sitting on a couch watching TV. The garage had been turned into a place to hangout. The person watching TV didn't seem to notice me yet. I could tell who ever it was was a guy. His hair was dark and nicely cut. I opened the door a little more. But this time it made a loud squeaking noise. The boys head snapped around. He jumped up. "Who's there?" He yelled.

I slammed the door shut and ran around to the back of the garage to hide. The door opened and slammed shut as I pressed myself to the back wall. The footsteps made their way towards me. "Hello?" He called out. That voice... I thought. No way. There was no way that it could possible be him... Could it? I took a deep breath and slowly emerged from my hiding place. I finally got a good look at his face.

"Fang?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer!**

**I do not own any of the MR character :( JP does.**

Chapter two

(Fang POV)

"Fang?" The girl said. I stepped closer.

"Max?" I said in suprise. I could not believe this was happening. I hadn't thought of what I'd do if I ran into the flock or Max again. "What are you doing here?" Max asked. She wasn't snapping at me yet. That was good. But her body language was deffinsive.

"I was asked to come here." I said. The government had called me up and asked me to come down to Savannah for awhile. Max was queit for a minute. "Who asked you here?" She asked. "Who asked you?" I asked. She shrugged and crossed her arms. "The government bought this place for the flock." She said. "I came to check it out." She added. "Without the flock?" I asked. She nodded. "Clearly." She said sarcasticlly. I rolled my eyes. "How long have you been here?" She asked me. "A few days." I said.

"Hows the flock?" I asked. It had been seven months since I had seen the them now. "Their fine." She snapped as shoved past me. "Max." I said as I turned and grabbed her wrist. "Why!" She yelled. "Why'd you have to leave?" She asked as she jerked her arm away from me. "What mission," She put air quotes around the word mission. She'd apparently been through my files on my old laptop. "was so important that you had to leave all of us behind?" She yelled. I took a deep breath. "I had to go Max." I said. "Staying with you guys would have put you all in danger." I said. "OH! Danger." She said. 'Here we go...' I thought. "Its not like we weren't already constantly in danger Oh you know... Everyday!" She barked.

I was quiet. It was probablly better for her to get everything out before I said anything else. "We could have helped." She said. I stepped closer to her. "I'm sorry." I said as I wrapped my arms around her. She cried into my chest. "Its ok Max." I soothed her. "Im here now." I said. "And I'm not going anywhere." I said as I kissed the top of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so it has been a while... School work and other junk has kept me busy. Well anyways I've got an idea as to where I want this story to go, and I know that its only the thrid chapter but I'm open to any suggestions you may have about it.**

**Hmmm. So I really dont have much to say now... OH! Disclaimer! Totally forgot about that n_n **

**I do not own the flock The amazingly awesome James Patterson does! **

**now onto chapter three! :D **

Chapter 3

(MAX POV)

I sat in the bedroom that I'd originally picked out for myself. Fang had been staying in here, but he told me to go ahead and take it. So now he was in one of the rooms with bunk beds. I laid back and sighed. This was most deffidently not how I had planned for today to go. But then again... That seems to be very common for me.

I could not believe out of ALL the people in the world I had run into him. Sure I'd thought about how I would react when I saw him again. And bawling right in front of him was deffidently not how i wanted it to go. But I couldn't help it. I hadnt been expecting to see him for atleast 19 more years. I was glad he was here though. Even though he had left me I still loved him. It hurt like crazy the first few months he was gone. I couldn't even bare to say his name. And now he's right across the hall. I smiled.

I got up and walked to Fangs room. I needed to go out to the store to get a few things. I knocked on the door. "Fang?" I asked. He opened his door. He had terrible bedhead. He must have been napping. I smiled. He still looked cute with his hair all messy. "I have to go out to a few places and was wondering if you wanted to come. But if you were sleeping then I can go alone." I said. He shook his head quickly. "No no. I'll go." He said. I reached up and tried to smooth out his hair. "Maybe you should fix your hair first." I laughed. He rolled his eyes but smirked. "What you don't like my hair like this?" He said sarcasticlly. I rolled my eyes this time. "Just hurry up." I smiled. He went into the hall bathroom and brushed out his hair. So he had probably been out into the town to buy stuff. He would probably know where to go. "What do you need to get?" He asked as we walked out the front door.

"Just normal stuff I guess." I said. "I need some clothes, shampoo and other stuff." I said. He nodded. "Ok." He said "You know where the stores are around here?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah I've been out a few times." He said as we took off into the sky.

**Ok so I know this chapter is pretty short but hey I updated. n_n**

**I think I'm going to try and update every tuesday if I can. Oh and Im going to be uploading another story :D woot! So yeah anyways **

**hope you likd it and chizzz**

**Please review! I could really use a few reviews! hehe. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys. I tried to reply to them but couldn't for some reason. Huh. Oh well. So I do agree with you guys the chapters should diffidently be longer sooo this time I'm going to try and make the chapter longer. **

**Anywhooo. I don't any of the MR character. JP does. **

**On to chapter 4! **

Chapter 4:

Fang and I landed behind a group of buildings and walked into convenient store. There were only a few people in the store. The cashier was sitting a stool watching a small TV. He was stuffing his face with chips. As we walked past I noticed he was watching the news. The cashier smiled at me when he noticed me looking . He wiggled his eyebrows. 'Ewww.' I thought. Fang put his arm around my waist and pulled me along. "Come on." He said as he glared back at the cashier. Once we were down an isle and out of the cashiers sight Fang let me go. I huffed. "So what all do you need?" Fang asked.

We went to a few more stores so I could get some clothes and then to a grocery store to get some food for the week. As we flew home I notice a few dark clouds that looked like they were heading our way. Hopefully it would just rain tomorrow then move out of the area.

Fang and I walked inside and started putting the groceries away.

"I'm going to go ahead and assume I'll be doing all the cooking." Fang said with that half smile of his.

I rolled my eyes. "Almost everything we bought was either frozen or microwavable. I think I can handle that much." I said.

"Oh yeah?" He said. "What about the time you could 'Handle' making popcorn?" He said.

My jaw dropped. He was referring to the time I tried to make popcorn and ended up burning it so bad it smoked up the entire house. "One time!" I yelled. I began listing off all the things I had cooked successfully with help from Iggy and Mom while he was gone. In the middle of my rant Fang squirted the whipped cream we had bought in my mouth. I glared at him and swallowed. He had a satisfied smile on his face. I picked up the other can and squirted it onto his nose. I laughed. Fang picked his can back up and I took off out of the room. Fang ran after me trying to get me back. I darted up the stairs but before I could reach the top one of his arms locked around my waist. He put the can in front of my face and sprayed it all over me.

"Noooo!" I screamed and laughed. He had me pinned to the stairs now. I took my can and sprayed his hair and anywhere else I could. By the time we ran out we were both covered along with the stairs. I wiped some of the whipped cream off my face and flicked it at him. He laughed and grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him.

I looked at Fang. We hadn't been this close in a long time. He leaned in closer and kissed me. My eyes got wide then closed. I ran my hand up through his hair and kissed him back. I could feel a smile on his lips. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. I smiled. "I love you." He said. "Oh yeah?" I asked. He smirked. "Yeah." He said in a whisper. "You better." I smiled as I pulled him up. "We better clean this up." I said. I know I totally ruined one of those perfect moments but I'm pretty sure he's used to that. He sighed but agreed.

After cleaning up I decided to goto bed. I walked into my bedroom and changed into my PJs. I crashed down on my bed and quickly fell asleep.

Later that night I woke up to a loud boom. I snapped up and jumped out of bed in fight mode. I sighed when I noticed it was storming. I walked over to the window. It looked pretty eerie outside. I closed the curtains to try and block out the lightning that was flashing outside. I was about to crawl back into bed when I heard the slight hum of a TV coming from across the hall. I got up and went to Fangs room.

Fang was sitting up on his bunk bed watching the news. I crouched down and sat beside him, being careful not to hit my head. "Weather man is talking about a some sever storms hitting the area." He said. I watched the weather man. He was telling people that it would be smart to take a few per-cautions for safety. I yawned and leaned back against the wall to hear what else he had to say. "You can go to sleep Max." Fang said. "I'll wake you up if anything urgent comes on." He said. I nodded and closed my eyes.

The next morning I woke up around eight. I yawned and sat up. I knocked my head on the top bunk. "Ow." I said rubbing my head. I got up and stretched. Fang must be up already. I walked through the house looking for him. I heard thumping from outside. I walked over to the fron door and peeked outside. Fang was standing outside nailing boards to cover the windows. It was still raining outside. "Morning." Fang said as he kept working. "Morning." I said. "You should come in." I said. Fang was soaked. "Your gonna get sick."

He nodded. "This is the last one." He said. " Alright." I said as I walked back inside and went into the kitchen to make something for breakfast.

**DunDunDuuun Max is going into the kitchen. XD **

**Soo I'm seriously trying to make the chapters longer. I really am... I just get distracted sooo easily. HA. Anyways... **

**What do you guys think should happen while Max attempts to make breakfast? Review and let me know!**


	5. AN!

**Hey Guys! I know i said i would try and upload every Tuesday but as you can see i haven't uploaded today. Thursday night I promise you the chapter will be up. **

**And also Next Tuesday I will be out of town. So If you guys want I can post two chapters this week.**

**Love you guys :) **

**Rocket2Jupiter **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Soo I am going to gradually try and make these chapters longer so bear with me:)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the MR characters Jp does **

Chapter 4:

(Fangs POV)

I walked back into the house in my soaking clothes after nailing up the last board to cover up the windows. Last night the weather man had suggested we take percausions. So I'd been up all night fixing the house up. I started to smell smoke. "Max?" I called. My first guess was the kitchen. I ran into the kitchen to find Max trying to put out a small fire coming from the oven.

I should have seen this one coming. I shook my head. "What did you do?" I yelled. She ignored me and continued trying to fill up a big bowl of water. I rolled my eyes and opened one of the cabinets and started looking for a fire extinguisher. Finally I found one and quickly put the out. I put the exiguisher down and looked at Max. She was standing there daring me to say something. A smirk slid up on my face. "Don't." She said in her warning tone. I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing. Max glared at me and stormed out of the room. "Oh come on Max!" I yelled inbetween laughs. I heard Max's door slam. I sighed and looked at the damage the fire had caused. After cleaning up I went upstairs and changed out of my soaking clothes. After that I made Max and I breakfast and took it up to her room.

"Max?" I asked as I pushed her door open with my foot. She was laying on her bed. "What?" She asked as she sat up. I smiled at her and sat on her bed beside her. I handed her a plate. "So." I said. "I thought we agreed I would handle all the cooking." I said. She rolled her eyes. "Oh and one more thing." I said. "To make toast you use a Toaster." I said smiled. She scoffed. We ate in silence until there was a loud boom outside and the lights went out. "Well isn't this great." Max sighed. I got up and searched around for some candles. Thankfully there were some matches downstairs so we had a some light around the house. Not that it really mattered with our raptor vision. We sat in Max's room together and talked. She told me about the flock and how Iggy had his sight back and how he and Nudge were together now. (**A/N: GO NIGGY!) **I really wanted to see the flock again. It felt like it had been forever since I'd seen them. She rambled on and on about them until my eyes started to get heavy. I slowly fell asleep while Max kept talking on and on about everybody.

(Max Pov)

After the lights went out Fang and I sat on my bed and talked about the flock. He told me how much he missed everybody and I told him about what was going on with the flock. I was telling Fang about how different it was now that Iggy and Nudge were dating when I noticed Fangs eyes fluttering. He blinked a few times before drifting off to sleep. I smiled and sighed. He looked so relaxed and calm when he slept. I'd really missed having him around the past months.

**Ok so quick shout out to MeThinks-I-Like-Books for the whole toast thing. I died when I read that! :) And I would so be replying to the reviews but I sadly cant. For I dont know how. XD I know thats pathetic. lol So Anyways. I know this ones short too but I am going to upload the next chappy tomorrow before i leave:) So anywho I hope you like this chapter. **

**Reviiiieeewww**

**LOve you guuyss. Rocket2Jupiter **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: So heres chapter 6 like promised. **

**Disclaimer I dont own Max Ride. JP does. **

Chapter 6

(Fang pov)

I woke up beside Max. She must have fallen asleep after me.

I smiled and moved some of her hair out of her face. Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled down at me.

"Hey." She said in mid yawn. More lightning flashed outside. I sighed I looked over at Max. "I guess were gonna be stuck here for a while." I said. She sighed too and laid back again. "What do you want to do Fang?" She asked. I looked around the room.

We couldnt watch Tv or a movie. I really doubted that there would be board games here. Not that we would want to play them anyways. I got up and smiled. I had an idea. I went out into the hall closet and got any extra blankets I could find. Then I went into my room and grabbed the blankets and sheets off of it. I walked back into Max's room and dumped the blankets on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Max asked. "Well," I said as I started piling the heavier blankets out on the floor. "I figured we could make a tent." I smiled. She smiled too. "We haven't done that in forever." She said. I nodded. She got up and helped me tie blankets up onto all kinds of different fruniture until we had made a tent. We both crawled inside and laid back beside each other. Max smiled at me. "I think the last time we did this we were still living with Jeb." She said. I nodded and smiled. Max rolled over onto her stomache and looked at me. She leaned in closer to me and kissed me. My heart sped up. I cupped her face in my hands and deepened the kiss.

**I know this is a really crappy part to end the chapter on but i am in such a hurry and this is all I can get down right now. I hope you guys like this chapter again its short. I know but I promise you thats going to change. But today this will have to do ^^" **

**When I was little I used to always make tents out of blankets in my room. And for some reason I felt compelled to write about soooo yeah lol **

**Love you guys :),**

**Rocket2Jupiter **

**REEEVIIIEEWWW PLLZZ :D **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Glad to be back home! Thanks for all the reviews guys :) Keep em' comin XD Well I know the last chapter was really short and stuff. But I was in a hurry. I hope the chapter makes up for the shortness. OH! and also. Im writing a new story and would really appreciate it if you guys could send in some cool names you like or something. Usually I'm pretty good about picking out names but not this time. Lol. So it would be awesome if you all could send in a few n_n one more thing. Whose Pov do you guys like better? Max or Fangs? **

**Disclaimer. I do NOT own Max or Fang JP does. **

Chapter 7  
(Fang's POV)

Max and I had been sitting in the tent we'd made for an hour or so now. She was sitting up beside me now. I smiled. She'd pulled her hair up out of her face and put it up in a pony tail. "So." She smiled and she laid back down beside me. "What else can we do?" She asked. "We could always go back to what we were doing before." I smirked. She rolled her eyes. "Or we could look for a raido so we can know whats going on outside." She said as she crawled out of the tent. I huffed. Looking for a raido was probably a good idea. But of course I thought my was alot better. I crawled out after her.

"OK." She said. "Where do you think we should start." She asked. I shrugged. More thunder boomed outside. I began to wonder just how long we would be here. "I bet I know exactly where it is." Max sighed. "Where?" I asked. "The garage." She answered. I sighed too. "I'll go." She said as she walked towards the front door. "No way Max. I'll go." I said. She sighed again. "We'll both go." She said. We both threw on some shoes and I opened the front door. As soon as I did rain was blown in the entryway. Max grabbed my hand. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded. We ran as fast as we could to the garage. Max yanked the door open and we ran inside.  
We were both drenched. Max looked up at me and laughed. I smiled. We started looking around the dark garage. Again not that it matter with our raptor vision and junk. Max found a couple flashlights and I found a small raido. "See anything else we may need?" She asked. "Nope." I said. "Ok." She smiled as we walked back towards the door. Max took a deep breath. We ran back to the house and got inside. The whole floor of the entryway was soaked. I'd put the raido under my shirt to keep it from getting as wet. I pulled it out from under my shirt and started to walk into the livingroom. Before I could step on the carpet Max stopped me. "Wait!" She said. "What?" I asked turning to face her. "Take off your shoes at least." She said as she kicked off her own shoes. I rolled my eyes and took off my shoes. We both ran upstair to change. I

I went into my room and took off my soaked clothes. I changed into one of my only pair of shorts and threw on a plain black shirt. I walked toward Maxs room. Her pile of wet clothes were in the floor. I could here static coming room in the tent. I crawled back inside. Max had changed into some of her shorts and a tanktop and was now messing with the dial on the radio. "Hey." She said as I sat back beside. She found a station that was giving a weather report and turned up the volume. She put the raido down and scooted closer to me. She was freezing. I grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around the both of us as we listened to the weather guy tell us what was going on. Right now we knew it wasnt so bad outside. But apparently that was about to change. The man warned us all to stay inside. No duh. I thought. He told us that he expected the storm to pass over by the end of the week. "A whole week stuck in this house?" Max huffed. "Hey at least your stuck here with me." I said. She smiled and leaned against my chest. I smiled and grabbed the raido. When the weather man finished his report I tried finding a music station. I found one after listening to a bunch of static. I could hear the music but there was still static in the back ground.

I sighed and put the raido down. Six Feet Under the Stars **(A/N: AWESOME ALL TIME LOW SONG!) **was playing. "So." Max said. "Im kinda hungry." She said. I nodded in agreement. It was around lunch time now anyways. We both crawled back out of the tent and headed down to the kitchen.

Max went to the fridge and pulled out some drinks. The rest of the food we had boughten for the fridge was probably going to spoil soon. I sighed. We had bought mostly frozen food. Max huffed after realizing this. She walked over to the pantry and searched for food. She pulled out a bag of chips and some other junk. She hopped up on the kitchen and opened the bag of chips. She grabbed and handful then handed me the bag. I leaned against the counter beside her. We ate most of the chips and drank all of our soda. Max jumped off the counter and put the almost empty bag back in the pantry. "Ok soo want now?" She asked. I shrugged. "How bout we play a game?" She asked. "Sure." I said. "K..." Max said. "How about hide and seek?" She asked. I gave her a look. "What? Its not like we have anything else to do." She said. "I'll count I guess." I sighed. She smiled, rolled her eyes and ran off.

I counted to thirty and opened my eyes. Max had blown out all thee candles. I rolled my eyes and started searching through the house.

I walked towards her room. After going through her room I went to mine and checked the closet and under the bed.

No Max.

I walked into the hallway. Max was pretty good hider so this could take a while. I walked into the bathroom and looked behind the shower curtain.

Still no Max.

I walked back in the kitchen then the livingroom. "Max?" I called. Even though I knew she wouldn't answer. I suddenly heard footsteps running down the stairs. I spun around. Max was running towards the kitchen. I took off after her. I grabbed her tanktop and pulled her back just before she could touch the counter. "Gotcha!" I said. She laughed. "Dang!" She yelled. She jerked around laughing and hit my shoulder. "Tag!" She yelled as she darted out of the kitchen. "Your it!" She yelled from upstairs. I smiled and ran up after her. She'd ran into her bedroom. I ran in after her, she was on the other side of her bed that was closest to the wall. So her only way out was to go over the bed. Which she did. But I pinned her down before she could escape. "Your it!" I smirked as I pecked her lips and ran out of the room.

**Sooo I hope you guys liked this chapter ^.^ Cant wait to post the next one. IF you have any ideas you want to share their welcomed :) **

**review plllz **

**Rocket2Jupiter **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Yes for those of you who are wondering... I am still alive! I know this is super late. So sorry... Well I hope you guy like this chapter. **

** disclaimer. I don't own MR characters. JP does. **

Chapter 8

(Max POV)

I smiled and ran after Fang. He was making his way back down stairs. I ran after him. I jumped the stairs and tackled Fang.

We both fell to the floor laughing. "Gotcha!" I said. He smiled. "Alright alright." He said as he pulled me up. "You win." He said. I smiled. "You bet I do." I said.

We made our way to the couch and plopped down. "So." I said. "What more could we possibly do now?" I asked. I was running out of games to play. "I dunno," Fang sighed. "Lets just sit here for a while." He said. "Alright." I said. We sat in silence for a while. "Truth or Dare?" I asked. Fang sighed. "Sure." He said. I smiled. "Alright." I said.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." He said.

"Okay..." I said as I thought of something to ask. I smirked.

"How many relationships have you been in since you left?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Stupid question. None." He smiled.

I smiled too. "Your turn." I said.

"Truth or dare?" He sighed.

"Hm..." I thought. "I pick truth." I said. There was no telling what kind of dare Fang would give me.

"Did anything happen with you and Dylan after I left?" He asked.

Was he seriously thinking about that? I sighed.

"Nothing happened with me and Dylan." I said.

'Eww..' I thought. Sure Dylan was well... good looking and all. But I couldn't imagine being with anybody but Fang. I smiled. "Alright Fnick." He glared at me. "Not funny." He said. I laughed I could see a small smile on his face. "Truth or Dare?" I asked. Before he could answer there was a loud bang. I snapped up off the couch. Fang looked at me. "That didn't sound like thunder to me..." He said. I shook my head.

There was another bang coming from what seemed to be the roof. Fangs eyes got wide and he pushed me up stairs and threw one of his jackets at me. "Put it on." He ordered. I listened and quickly put the jacket on. Fang put one on too then his shoes. I grabbed mine too. There was another bang. I peeked into the living room. It looked like the roof was going to fall through. Fang ran into my room and grabbed a bag. He stuffed a few thing inside and grabbed my Max card. "Fang whats going on?" I asked. "We gotta get out of here." He said. "Fang?" I said again. He hadn't answered my question. "Do you know whats going on?" I asked. He looked at me. "Look Max. While I was gone I ran into a little trouble..." He said. There was another bang. I could tell who or whatever it was had gotten through this time. "Come on!" He whispered.

He opened my bedroom window and kicked out the board he had put up. "Oh Fang!" Someone from downstairs called. "I know your in here!" The voice said. Fang pushed me out the window. I spread out my wings. Fang jumped out after me. It was raining so hard it was almost hard to keep my eyes open. "GO!" He ordered. I grabbed his hand and we flew up. Bullets zoomed past us. I looked at Fang with my best 'WTH' face. "Just keep flying." He said. I nodded. "You seriously owe me an explanation!" I yelled. "You can run Fang! But I'll always find you again!" The voice from before yelled.

I turned back to see what we were running from. There was a man standing at my window. He had some sort of metal thing covering half of his face. He looked half human half robot to me. Fang picked up some speed and pulled me behind him. "Faster Max." He said. I sped up and told him to hang on. I flew up under him and he grabbed hold of my waist. I took a deep breath and kicked into super speed. Lightning and thunder boomed around us. I kept flying. We had to get out of this storm.

*A few hours later*

(MAX POV)

We landed some where in Tennessee. Thankfully it wasn't raining here. I put my hands on my hips. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" I yelled. Fang sighed and looked at me. "I'm sorry Max. I thought for sure I'd lost these guys last time..." He said. "Guys?" I said. "So there's more of them." He nodded. "And what exactly are they?" I asked. He shook his head. "No Max. I'm not getting you caught up in this..." He said. "Well its a little late for that don't you think?" I snapped. He ran his hands threw his damp hair and huffed. "Max..." He said. "Don't you Max me Fang!" I said. "If your in some kind of trouble I'm going to want to help you!" I said. He sat down in the grass and sighed. We were in some little field with trees surrounding us. I sat down on my knees in front of him. "Please. Tell me whats going on." I said.

**OK so I totally don't blame you guys if you hate me heh... ^.^" I've just been very busy lately with school and other things I had to take care of. Today I'm stuck at home sick so I figured I'd try to put up a new chapter. I decided to throw a little surprise in there. I'd thought about doing something like this at the beginning but decided to just keep it all kind of fluffy Fax stuff. But I was seriously running out of ideas. So yeah... I'm excited about the next few chapters you can expect to see the flock and some Niggy :D YAY! OH and I'm not sure if Max and Fang are a little Ooc in this chap. If they are I'll try harder to keep them in character next time! **

**Reviews make me happy! Soo review please! tell me what you think :) **

**Peace! **


	10. Chapter 9

**AN:/ Hey guys :) hope you've all had a Fangtastic week so far:) I'm soo sorry its taken me so long to update! But I'm going to try and get back to updating weekly.**

**Another thing I wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers :)))) Your all awesome! **

**Soooo Disclaimer time. I don't own any of the Maximum Ride characters used in this FF James Patterson does. **

Chapter 9 if these trees could talk

Max PoV

Fang and I flew across the sky in silence. It'd been like this since he told me what had happened while he was gone. I sighed. Apparently who ever these guy who attacked us were are a lot worse than any white-coats or erasers we'd encountered. Fang told me about how he was captured while trying to gather fighters to help us save the world. He said they had run experiments similar to the ones the white-coats but they were a lot crueler and way more ruthless. I sighed. 'Just what we needed...' I thought. More crazed scientists after us. I tried to pry out more information about them but Fang had refused.

*** Arizona***

We landed close to my mom's house. I smiled and took a deep breath. 'Here we go.' I thought as we walked towards the house. I could tell Fang was a bit hesitant about seeing the Flock again. I grabbed is hand. "It'll be fine." I said as we walked up the porch steps. "MAX IS HOME!" I heard Angel yell. "Your not going to believe who she brought with her!" She said as she yanked the door open. "Fang!" She screamed as she tackled him in a bear hug. I smiled. Angel finally let go of Fang and we went inside. "Hey guys." I said. Gazzy pushed past me to see Fang. Iggy had his arms crossed. Nudge stood beside him. "What is he doing here?" Iggy asked. I figured Iggy would be cold towards Fang at first so his attitude wasn't surprising.

"We ran into each other in Georgia..." I said. "And we spent the last few days together..." I said. "And I've forgiven him. Maybe you should to?" I asked. Iggy glared at me. "Max he broke your heart and left for months." He said. "And now everythings just okay?" He asked. I sighed. So... Obviously Iggy would need a little more time to forgive Fang. "Yes Iggy. I love Fang so of course I forgave him..." I said. Iggy huffed. "Whatever Max." He said as he walked over to the couch and plopped down. Nudge sighed. "Sorry Max." She said. "But I do get where he's coming from..." She said. "I mean he DID leave you. And you were so miserable." She said. "Iggy just doesn't want you to get hurt again." She said. "None of us do." She said. She looked over at Fang. "So..." She said. "What all went down in Georgia?" She asked. I smiled. "I'll tell you all about it later." I promised. "But right now Fang needs to tell you guys something." I said a bit louder to get the others attention.

I sat down on a chair across from Iggy. Nudge sat back beside Iggy. Gazzy and Angel both sat on the floor in front of me. We all looked at Fang. "Well..." He paused. "Max this isnt a good idea." He said. "I dont want them to get hurt." He said. I sighed. "Its fine Fang. Just tell them." I said. He rolled his eyes and looked at the flock. "After I... uh left." He began. Iggy glared at him. "I started gathering troops to help fight against the schools and Itex and to help save the world. But along the way a few of us ran into some trouble..." Fang said.

**This is extremely short.. I know and I apologize. Once I get everything sorted with the story line they'll pick up again. Anyways. ANGEL came out Monday! I just finished it last night! If you haven't read it yet you should. I don't really think I should say anything else about Angel for now ^.^ heh. Wouldn't want to spoil anything. **

**As for the story. How do you think the others should act towards Fang? Hm? I have a few ideas ;) if you have any ideas in general leave a review or MSG me! **

**R&R PLZ!**

**Peace! **


End file.
